The present disclosure generally relates to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to control systems that may be implemented in a HVAC system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An HVAC system generally includes a control system to control and/or to coordinate operation of devices, such as equipment, machines, and sensors. For example, the control system may communicate sensor data and control commands with devices in the HVAC system. In certain cases, the control system may adjust the operational parameters and/or properties of the HVAC system to control the air flow in different zones of a structure (e.g., building). That is, the HVAC system may control the amount of air flow and/or the direction of the air flow into different zones of the structure based on commands received from the control system. Thus, to test the effectiveness of the HVAC system in each zone, a technician may determine whether the HVAC system is providing a target (e.g., sufficient) amount of air flow into each zone and use the control system to control air flow accordingly. Since testing the effectiveness of the HVAC system in multiple zones can prove to be a time-consuming process, improved systems and methods for performing these testing operations are desired.